


Inktober 26 - Beru veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inktober, Raid Tusken, moisture farmer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: En bon Jedi, Obi-Wan est toujours prêt à venir en aide à la veuve et l'orphelin





	Inktober 26 - Beru veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Owen avait demandé à Obi-Wan de s'éloigner et de ne plus les surprotéger, ça les rendait suspects. Comprenant son avis, le Jedi avait respecté sa volonté même si ça ne lui plaisait pas trop d'être aussi loin de Luke.

Le fait est que lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose clochait, le temps d'arriver à bride abattue sur son eopie, les Tuskens avaient déjà tué Owen. Heureusement ils n'avaient pas encore atteint Beru, solidement barricadée avec le bébé.

Après avoir géré le problème des Tuskens, il essaya tant bien que mal d'aider Beru à travers son deuil. Pendant quelques jours il s'occupa de la ferme, et de Luke quand Beru n'arrivait même pas à sortir de son lit pour lui donner le biberon ou lui changer ses couches.

Finalement elle finit par se reprendre assez pour participer aux tâches et un nouveau quotidien se forma. Quand Obi-Wan osa enfin lui demander comment elle voyait son avenir, Beru lui répondit que la ferme et Luke étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait d'Owen et qu'elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en occuper seule.

Après avoir réfléchi, Obi-Wan se dit qu'il devait de toute façon veiller sur Luke. Autant le faire à domicile. Et puis ce serait plus pratique pour lui enseigner à utiliser la Force. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse encore plus attention. Il allait devoir fréquenter les autres fermiers à l'occasion et aller en ville plus souvent pour vendre les produits de la ferme. Il lui faudrait un nom comme il ne pouvait plus être juste Ben, le mystérieux ermite.

C'est ainsi que Ben Lars, lointain cousin d'Owen qui était revenu sur Tatooine auprès de sa famille même s'il n'était pas en très bon termes avec Owen, quitta sa retraite solitaire pour veiller sur la famille de son défunt cousin.

La vie sur Tatooine était rude et vivre en quasi-antarcie avait tendance à rapprocher les gens. Aussi, quand après quelques années Beru épousa Ben, il n'y avait bien que ce dernier pour ne pas l'avoir vu venir. D'ailleurs il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir répondu quand elle l'avait embrassé. Quand elle l'avait poussé sur son lit. Et quand elle l'avait demandé en mariage. Mais aux Hutts la règle de non-attachement ! Il avait perdu tous ceux qu'il aimait, il avait bien le droit à un peu de bonheur. Même s'il n'oubliait pas son devoir, il veillerait sur Beru et Luke tant qu'il le pourrait.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
